U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,834 A discusses providing a time control of the energy supply to a firing element. Toward this end, the energy reserve voltage is sampled and the sampling values are summed up and compared with a limit value. If the limit value is exceeded, then the instant of this exceedance of the limit value constitutes the time that is used to apply firing energy to the firing element.